Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate generally to photovoltaic (PV) systems. Some embodiments relate to apparatus and techniques for commissioning premises PV systems.
Discussion of the Related Art
Photovoltaic power systems (“PV power systems” or “PV systems”) generate electrical power by converting sunlight into electricity. PV systems typically use photovoltaic panels (“PV panels,” “solar panels,” or “panels”) of photosensitive cells to convert sunlight into direct current (DC) electricity. In a premises PV system, the PV panels may be mounted on the ground or on the roof of a premises (e.g., a residential house), and the electricity generated by the PV panels may be used to provide power to electrical loads on the premises. The amount of electrical power generated by a premises PV system may exceed the power demands of the premises during the day. Some premises PV systems provide power to the electrical grid at times when the PV system generates more power than the premises needs.